


It Had to be You

by TheLocket



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Who, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Dancing, German blitz, It had to be you, Jealousy, M/M, WWII, fondueing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLocket/pseuds/TheLocket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Captain Jack Harkness introduces himself to two handsome American soldiers, the evening can only end one way.</p><p>*light spoilers for Cap 2 premise*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 11:32pm

11:32pm

Steve rapped harder on the door, hard enough that he could hear the hinges protest.

“Bucky?” he called. “You alright in there?”

The door to Sergeant Barnes’s quarters was locked, and Steve hadn’t heard from him in over an hour since he mysteriously disappeared from the cocktail party early.

“Look,” he said, pressing a hand to the door so he could lean forward as he spoke into the wood, “I’m sorry if I was being rude. You know I’m really not good at these sorts of things.”

He didn’t hear any response, so he couldn’t be sure if Bucky was ignoring him or just couldn’t hear. It made him feel like an idiot. He sighed to himself, running his hands backwards through his short hair. It felt weird; everything felt weird. It felt weird to knock on doors and not have his knuckles hurt. It felt weird to be tall enough to look people in the eye — or even down at them.

“Bucky,” he said again, leaning half of his body against the door, “Please open the door.”

He listened, listened for any sign. Any muttered jibe or flippant comment. Just to know that Bucky would forgive him, that they would still be friends the next morning. Instead, he heard heavy, labored breathing.

“You alright?” he called again, alarmed. He had thought that the bunker was safe, but hearing Bucky struggling to breathe had him worried. “Bucky!” he called, louder.

He rattled at the door, growing more and more concerned. Images flooded his mind, damn his artists’ creativity: Bucky, in a pool his own blood, convulsing in pain; Bucky, trapped under a Hydra fist, the life being choked out of him.

“Hold on! I’m coming!” he cried, shoving his shoulder into the door. It splintered all around him and he staggered into the room, woodchips in his hair.

In the center of the room, on the small bed, a flurry of too-many limbs like a spider drew his gaze.

“I might be too,” a voice said with a wicked chuckle.

“Shut up,” he heard Bucky growl back.

The other man took a moment to right himself and then got up from the bed and strode over to Steve, apparently unaware of the fact that he was completely nude.

“Captain Jack Harkness,” he said, extending a hand, his breathing still somewhat labored. “And you are?”

Steve stared at him, at the way Bucky was holding a sheet loosely about his waist, at the little piles of clothing like puddles on the ground.

He could feel his eyes bulging out of his skull as he put the pieces together.

“You can call me Jack,” the man continued with a blinding smile.

“We’ve met,” Steve said faintly, holding up a thumb to indicate the room down the hall where they had exchanged names earlier. It made him look like he was desperately trying to hitch hike away from the conversation.

“I think I’d remember a face like that,” Harkness said, his voice like honey.

“Two hours ago, seventeen minutes, thirty seconds ago,” Steve replied, his voice hollow. “At exactly 9:15 pm.” He was good with things like that. Maps he could memorize. Times he could remember. The panicked look on Bucky’s face when he burst through the door would be seared in his memory forever.

“Color me impressed,” Harkness replied genially. “I bet that comes in handy…”

They stared for a while, Steve looking around the room as though unable to process the different pieces and unsure of what to say.

“Sorry,” he said finally, a bit dazed. “I didn’t mean to… interrupt… anything.”

“You didn’t,” Harkness said with a wink. “Newcomers are always welcome. Always could use more batters in the dugout… although anything can be a spectator sport, I suppose.”

“Jack, stop it,” Bucky cut in tiredly.

“I’ll just be…” Steve muttered, making his way out the shattered door. He got halfway into the hallway when he realized. “And sorry about the door,” he muttered. Halfheartedly he put the largest chunk of wood he could find back in the gaping hole that used to be a solid door, and hurried down the hallway, his hands in his pockets.


	2. 9:15pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve make a new friend.

9:15pm

“Captain Jack Harkness, and you are?”

A hand extended into Steve’s peripheral vision and he turned away from the bar to see its owner.

“Rogers,” he said, shaking the hand, trying to make his grip firm without breaking any bones — something he was still working on perfecting. “Steve Rogers.”

“Don’t let him fool you,” Bucky cut in, speaking mainly into his whiskey glass. He had his face propped up on his hand, elbow on the bar. “He’s Captain America.”

“Well, Captain,” Harkness said with an impish smile. “And you are?” He turned to Bucky.

“No one important, apparently,” Bucky replied with a tense grin.

“Ah,” Harkness said, retracting his hand. He glanced between the two of them before his eyes found Steve again. “Hope I wasn’t interrupting anything. Just glad to find boys from my side of the pond.”

He clapped Steve on the shoulder as though they were old pals and Steve stood there confused, staring at the other man.

“What brings you to London?” Bucky asked, swirling his drink so the ice clinked. He glanced up at the stranger for a moment before resuming his brooding glare at the bar.

“I have a deal to make with a new friend,” Jack replied easily. “And you?”

Bucky’s lips puckered downward. “I’m following Captain America,” he said, all but slurring his words.

“Bucky…” Steve began.

“Lay off it, Steve,” Bucky growled back at him.

“Well, I’ll be over at the champagne if you boys need anything,” Jack replied, glancing quickly at Bucky. His eyes lingered on Steve a bit longer. “Always glad to make new friends. Captain,” he said by way of farewell.

“Captain,” Steve replied, his voice clipped, nodding.

The second Harkness was out of view, he turned back to his friend.

“What is with you tonight,” he said, his voice flat.

“He was flirting with you,” Bucky replied, his voice sounding shocked.

“Come off it, Bucky,” Steve snapped, rolling his eyes. “Do you really think that he’s…?”

“He’s been staring at your ass all night,” Bucky griped into his alcohol. He then proceeded to unleash a few choice curse words and derogatory names, all beginning with the same letter.

“Stop it,” Steve replied, his voice dangerous. In a moment, though, the anger was gone. He sighed and his forehead crinkled in that way, his voice dripping with earnestness, “It’s none of our business what he does behind closed doors. He’s putting his life on the line, same as us.”

“What,” Bucky laughed. “You aren’t…”

“Of course I’m not,” Steve replied, flushing bright red. “But that doesn’t give me the right to…”

“They’re freaks, all of them,” Bucky muttered darkly, sipping generously on his drink. The ice cube clinked as the glass emptied.

“You’ve had enough,” Steve said, reaching for the glass. As his hands brushed Bucky’s arm, the other man jumped.

“Get your hands off me,” he growled, lurching unsuccessfully out of his seat.

“Bartender, can I have a glass of water please?” Steve said evenly, not taking his eyes off his friend.

“Stop it — just stop it,” Bucky muttered as Steve steadied him on a chair in the corner, practically lifting him from underneath his armpits.

“You know, this is much easier…” Steve said as he arranged his friend, “now that I have super-strength.”

“Ha ha,” Bucky said, his voice thick with derision. “So I’m the lightweight now?”

“Well, looks like it,” Steve replied. “Drink,” he commanded, thrusting the glass of ice water at Bucky.

“Yes, Captain,” Bucky said, arranging his face into an expression of mock seriousness as he saluted Steve.

“I’m getting you a sandwich,” Steve continued. “Don’t you dare move.”

Bucky didn’t move a muscle as Steve walked away, except his eyes as he stared after his friend.


	3. 8:12pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night begins with a dance.

8:12pm

“I might even, when all this is over, go dancing,” Peggy said evenly.

“Then what are we waiting for?” Bucky asked, his voice all charming and smooth that Steve shot him a look of surprise.

“The right partner,” she replied, her eyes never straying from Steve’s.

As Peggy walked away, Bucky laughed hollowly.

“I'm invisible,” he realized. “I'm... I'm turning into you. It's like some horrible dream.”

Steve tried not to take offense.

“May she has a friend,” he suggested.

“Shut up,” Bucky replied, jokingly punching him on the arm. It didn’t hurt anymore, Bucky’s joking punches, not like they used to.

“Do you think she means it?” Steve asked nervously.

“Her?” Bucky asked, gesturing with a new glass of scotch. “Of course she does. You’re Captain America. A girl’d be crazy not to want a piece of that.”

“Bucky,” Steve laughed, grinning. “I’m serious, I am so out of my league here.”

“Oh, you have no idea,” Bucky replied, grinning.

“A dame like that — I mean, I don’t even know how to dance!” Steve objected.

“It’s not that hard,” Bucky promised him.

“Remember that time I fell down a flight of stairs…”

“… because you were trying to tie your shoes I remember,” Bucky said, finishing his sentence.

“Exactly,” Steve cut in. “What if I…?”

“Try to dip her an accidentally throw her off a balcony?” Bucky suggested, apparently relishing the idea.

“That’s not funny!” Steve objected, but he was laughing.

“C’mere,” Bucky said gruffly. When Steve hesitated, he held his arm up at a ninety degree angle.

Steve muttered and obliged, letting Bucky take his hand and his waist.

“For a super-soldier you sure are uncoordinated. Okay. Now step your foot,” Bucky said, letting Steve lead. “This one,” he said, kicking Steve’s shin. Steve laughed, bashful, and attempted to move one foot.

“There you go, you’re getting the hang of it,” Bucky said. “Of course,” he continued, “don’t be staring at her feet or — ouch — stepping on her toes.”

“Sorry,” Steve muttered, retracting his hands and stepping back. “How’d I do?”

“Awful,” Bucky lied, deadpan. “You know, you’re never going to get invited upstairs if you dance like that.”

Steve laughed again, his cheeks flushing a bit.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, Buck.”

“Anytime.”

They smiled at each other, and for some time forgot about the formal party they had to make an appearance at.


	4. 9:00pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky arrive at the party.

9:00pm

The party was sparsely attended, even an hour after it was supposed to have begun.

“I feel like an idiot,” Steve griped.

“Well you look like one too,” Bucky replied wickedly, grinning at his friend.

“Do people really wear these suits?” Steve asked, pulling at the shoulders of his black jacket. Nothing seemed to fit his new body, and everything just felt too tight.

“Don’t ask me,” Bucky replied, reaching for a glass of champagne.

“You must be Captain Rogers.”

Steve turned to see a shapely blonde in a form-fitting green dress.

“I’m Private Lorraine,” she said, extending a feminine hand. It was delicate-looking and perfectly manicured.

He accepted, awkwardly, unsure if he should kiss it or shake it. Instead, he sort of squeezed it lightly. She smiled at him and at his touch.

“Nice to meet you, Private,” he said formally.

She reached out to straighten his black bowtie.

“Who tied this?” she said, adding a high-pitched laugh.

“I did,” grumbled Bucky, glaring as she fixed the bow.

“Thanks,” Steve said awkwardly.

“Least I could do,” Lorraine cooed. “It’s a shame to have anything distract from that face.”

Steve felt his cheeks grow hot and looked awkwardly at his shiny, shiny shoes.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at Headquarters,” she said, her voice pitching low at the end.

Steve stared after her, his eyes wide.

“Whoah,” he said.

“Are you kidding me…?” Bucky muttered to himself.


	5. 9:06pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain America is bad at parties.

9:06 pm

Being Captain America was still, Steve had to admit, about 30% schmoozing. At least now he wasn’t wearing tights and the ratio of adults to babies was reasonably high, so it couldn’t be as bad as his USO tour. The introductions went around the small circle – generals, airmen, commanders.

“And this is my niece, Holland,” the general finished.

“Pleasure,” she said, smiling a broad smile.

Steve accepted her hand.

“Would you care to share a champagne?” she asked.

He looked at her. “Me?” he asked, stupidly.

She smiled, and drew him along to the far side of the room along the windows where she accepted a glass from a waiter.

“How is Great Britain treating you?” she asked, sipping delicately.

“Uh— well — I,” Steve stuttered.

She smiled at him, a glowing look, and offered her a sip of her own champagne, where her lips had left little red lipstick marks.


	6. 9:45pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Steve is trying to get a sandwich for Bucky, Sergeant Barnes gets some life advice.

9:45pm

“So…” Jack Harkness said easily, sliding into the free chair by Bucky.

“The fuck you want?” Bucky asked.

“Charming,” Harkness replied, smiling as he absent-mindedly straightened a spare napkin on the table. “You know, you and I have a lot in common.”

“I have not been ogling another man all night, so I think I’m doing a bit better than you,” Bucky said harshly.

“Why ogle him here?” Jack replied, spreading his hands wide. “You have plenty of opportunity to do that on your own time.”

“Watch it,” Bucky snarled, grabbing a fistful of the other man’s shirt.

“Hey,” Jack laughed, unperturbed. “Isn’t that something you’d rather save for tonight?”

“What?” Bucky choked out.

“Look, I’m not quite from around here — or around where you’re from either — but one thing I’ve learned in my travels is don’t go chasing something that doesn’t want to be caught.”

“I don’t follow,” Bucky lied, his voice dangerous.

“What I mean to say is, jealousy isn’t —”

Jack stopped himself as Bucky’s expression changed, locked on someone behind Harkness.

“Hmm your friend is back?” he guessed easily. “Guess that’s my cue. Just before I go… I’ll be over by the bar if you have any trouble finding your accommodations for the evening. Just something to think about.”

With that, Jack strode away easily, leaving Bucky cursing to himself into the neatly folded origami napkin.


	7. 9:48pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve returns with sandwich and sympathy.

9:48pm

Steve returned to the table where he left Bucky, a ham-and-cheese sandwich triangle in one hand.

“I brought you…” he began to say, but realized that Bucky had a tablemate. They were talking in low, urgent tones, and as Steve neared the table, the stranger got up and walked away. Steve recognized the gait — it was a fairly distinctive swagger.

“I hope you weren’t picking fights with Captain Harkness,” he began, a bit more sternly than he had intended.

“Calm down,” Bucky said, and he sounded more annoyed than drunk, which was a good thing recalling his intake from earlier in the evening. “Gimme the sandwich.”


	8. 10:05pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky makes a dramatic exit.

10:05pm

When Bucky finished the sandwich, he realized Steve was staring at him.

“So do you want to explain what…” Steve began.

“Look, I’m really not in the mood,” Bucky replied.

“I don’t see how that matters,” Steve replied earnestly, his voice rising a bit with impatience. “We’re a team, Buck, and you’ve been acting off-color ever since we got to London and…”

“I said I didn’t want to talk about it,” Bucky replied. He stood angrily, swiping away at one of the origami napkins.

Some of the guests were staring.

“What, am I making Captain America look bad?” Bucky growled at him.

Steve clenched his fists, trying not to look as angry as he felt.

“Don’t follow me,” Bucky growled, and Steve saw him head in the direction of the bar.


	9. 11:58pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all is said and done, Bucky goes to find his friend.

11:58pm

“Glad I found you,” Bucky said nervously, striding over to where he could see his friend’s profile backlit as he stood by the window. The blitz reflected across his face like fireworks.

The captain looked up as if to check if Bucky was clothed this time.

“You should be in the shelter,” he replied, still staring off at the German bombers.

“And you shouldn’t?” Bucky asked.

“We’re not the same anymore, Buck,” Steve replied sadly.

Bucky recoiled as if burned.

“So—what you said about making the same sacrifice—“ he sputtered out angrily. “That was all bullshit?”

“What?” Steve asked, turning to look at him, his blue eyes filled with remorse. “Of course not!”

They stared at each other in silence, listening to the screaming and crashing of the bombs.

“I just don’t want you getting hurt,” Steve muttered, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

“Wow, I hope I didn’t sound like such a dick when you were the little one,” Bucky replied.

“Actually, you did,” Steve retorted, attempting a small smile.

Bucky sighed looking at his shoes.

“Look, Steve,” he began.

“Remember that Fourth of July we went to Jones Beach?” Steve asked, still staring at the explosions happening along the skyline.

“I remember,” Bucky replied slowly.

“You went home with Cassie —”

“Cassie Watterson, yeah.”

Steve rapped his hands against the glass.

“Look, Steve,” Bucky tried again, laughing a bit hysterically, “I’m trying to say something.”

“So am I,” Steve replied, setting his jaw in that stubborn look Bucky had seen a million times. “When you went home…” He broke off, and Bucky was surprised to see his jaw clench and his fingers form fists. “I thought it was just going to be the two of us and…”

Steve broke off again and Bucky tried to use it as a chance to collect his thoughts. Steve Rogers was angry that he had gone off with a girl? It was almost like he was jealous.

“Buck, I love you, man,” Steve said, his voice almost breaking.

His friend stared at him with large eyes.

“Now get your ass to that shelter, you hear me?” Steve replied, laughing a bit as he pointed down the hall.

Before Bucky could stop himself, he grabbed his friend’s broad jaw in his hands and smushed his face upwards into Steve’s face.

After a moment of surprise, during which Steve’s hands floated awkwardly above Bucky’s shoulder blades, the captain returned the gesture.

He broke off to smile down at his shorter best friend, enjoying the headrush of his first kiss.

“So you’re…?” Bucky began.

Steve blushed and shook his head. After a moment, he looked back at Bucky through peaked eyebrows, his cheeks pink.

“Just you, Bucky. It’s just you.”

The bombs were getting closer, louder, and both looked up, startled to remember that they were in the middle of a war zone.

“I should go,” Bucky said, but he didn’t move his hands from where they were gripping Steve’s lower-back as though for dear-life.

“You should,” Steve replied. He sighed. “You’re going to keep doing it, aren’t you?” he asked.

“What?”

“Fucking other dudes,” Steve replied.

“Yeah, pretty much,” Bucky replied honestly, grinning after a moment. “And you… you’re going to keep trying to fuck dames, right?”

“The operative word being ‘trying’,” Steve said with a smile.

“Well maybe sometime… after all this is over… we should take a break from that,” Bucky said. “Y’know, and just…”

He was cut off by the loudest explosion.

“Don’t make me carry you,” Steve joked.

Bucky grabbed his hand and pulled him down the corridor, laughing as they made their way to the shelter.


	10. 12:22am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A promise for the future.

12:22 am

When they got there, the sat down with the other partygoers, the only two who were still in the party spirit.

“Well at least something good came out of this party,” Steve began.

“What, me?” Bucky replied. Steve punched him and jerked his head towards the onlookers.

“No,” he replied with a grin. “I now have new motivation to win this war.”

“Make it soon, please,” Bucky replied, biting his lip. “I’m not sure how much longer I can wait.”

Their entrance into the bomb shelter, however, did not go unnoticed.

“Glad to see you two sorted things out,” Harkness said, striding over.

“Hello, Jack,” Bucky said, trying to be serious, but catching Steve’s eye they both broke into near-hysterical giggles.

“We did,” Steve replied earnestly.

“Boy, wish I could’ve seen that,” Jack muttered, staring off into the distance.

The all-clear sounded, startling all three of them. The group in the shelter began to make their way back above ground, where they would disperse to their homes. The party was over, and it was back to work for everyone the next day.

“Wait, Captain,” Jack said, catching his arm as Steve turned to walk back to his room. “The offer still stands.”

“The offer…?”

“There’s always room for one more,” Jack clarified with a smirk.

Steve couldn’t help but laugh, and laugh loudly.

“Maybe one day,” he hedged. “In many, many years.”

He walked away and Jack let out a low whistle as he watched him go.

Making sure no one was looking, he set his vortex manipulator for spring of 2014.

“Computer,” he said into his com. “Make a note. After all this is finished… we’re heading to 2014.”

“Affirmative, Captain Jack,” the computer replied in her robotic voice.

“You know, they come to call him the Winter Soldier. Barnes, that is.”

“Affirmative, Captain Jack.”

“Well, computer, all I can say is… winter is coming.”

He chuckled to himself — the only one to appreciate his own joke — and drank his hyper-vodka as the speakers crooned out “It Had to Be You.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my Bucky Barnes for helping me get this published. <3


End file.
